A New Dawning
by AuntJackie
Summary: Morning sheds new light on Randy and John's relationship. CENTON SLASH. Dedicated to CenTon9502!


**A/N: One shot for a dedicated reader of all my stuff, CenTon9502! **

John woke, realizing he had fallen asleep. He had not meant to. He felt a sense of relief upon seeing Randy still lying beside him. The younger man was asleep as well. John looked at the clock. Still a few hours before Randy would awake and leave, going to wherever Smackdown was scheduled to be. He gazed at the younger man lying there on his stomach, his face turned toward John. His lips were parted just enough and he sheets were pushed down, barely covering his ass, and one leg was sticking out. His arms were spread upward, one underneath the pillow the other out beside it. John admired the tan, tattooed skin and rippling muscles of the younger man's body. He looked so beautiful in his sleep, almost vulnerable, but that was a deception. John knew the younger man's strength and power. Just hours ago Randy had arrived and without a word of greeting attacked John with a passionate kiss. That led to John being shoved into the bed, head down and ass in the air. He felt a stir of longing in his loins.

John smiled. He loved their nights together. The younger man came to visit as often as he could manage with his schedule being the opposites of John's, but it was more and more often as of late. No one in the WWE had any idea of the new relationship and it suited the men very well. It was still a strange situation, but it seemed to be working quite well for them both. The past few months had been the best of John's life.

A smile played at John's lips and he felt a blush come to his cheeks. He felt a strange excitement at watching Randy sleep. The powerful younger man lying still and oblivious. John could take his time gazing at every inch of his lover's beautiful form. He reached over, unable to resist the urge to touch the soft skin, just a gentle caress down his lover's back. He paused as Randy shifted slightly and smiled in his sleep. John traced the younger man's spine with his finger all the way down to the small of the back. He brushed the sheets down, exposing his lover's beautiful firm ass. He splayed his finger and gently caressed both cheeks, a shiver of excitement coursing through his body as his cock got hard.

It occurred to John that out of all the times they had been together, Randy had always been the dominant one. John didn't mind at all, he loved it when the powerful younger man took control. He loved giving himself over to Randy and being at his mercy. But he wondered what it would be like, just once, if the tables were turned. Could he be as dominant and rough with the younger man? Probably not. That wasn't John's style. No. But he could take control in his own way. He bit his lip, staring at the younger man. He had a hell of an erection and the sight and feel of Randy just lying there beside him was maddening.

John's heart was pounding. He took a chance and climbed over the younger man, straddling himself over Randy's legs. He lowered himself down over Randy's back, his cock pressed against the younger man's ass. He kissed Randy's neck. No response. He ran a hand down Randy's side, caressing him. He kissed Randy's neck again, and then nibbled his ear. The younger man smiled. His eyes opened and he turned his gaze up to John.

"What in hell are you doing?" Randy said with a smirk.

John blushed, a grin spreading across his face. He sat up, straddling Randy. "Sorry...you just looked so beautiful."

Randy's smirk deepened and his blue eyes were shining. "Yeah?"

John smiled down at him. He moved to crawl off the younger man and Randy grabbed his arm with a gentle grip. The blue eyes looked disappointed.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "Giving you room to turn over."

Randy smiled back at him. "Okay." The younger man turned over, laying on his back and looking up at John with curiosity.

John positioned himself over the younger man again. Randy embraced him, pulling him close. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. "You don't mind me waking you up?" John whispered.

"Mind? I never meant to fall asleep," Randy said, his cocky smirk returning. "And I really enjoyed being awakened that way." He reached down, gently taking John's erection into his hand. "So what are you up to? Because you're definitely up to something."

John gasped at the younger man's touch. He smiled and kissed Randy again. "I...want to try something new."

Randy raised a brow and gave a curious smile. "Yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

"I think it's my turn to fuck you," John said.

Randy's eyes widened and a blush came to his cheeks. "My sweet little Johnny wants to take control?"

"Yes," John said, kissing Randy's lips.

Randy smiled, his blue eyes shining up at John. "This should be interesting."

John kissed Randy's lips, chin, neck, and worked his way down the younger man's body. He closed his lips over a taunt nipple and Randy gave a gasp. John gently sucked and nibbled as he ran his hands up and down Randy's body. John moved from the nipple, giving it one last playful bite. He moved down the younger man's stomach kissing and teasing the skin with his tongue. He kissed Randy's hip and moved down to his inner thigh.

"Goddammit, you're a tease," Randy said, breathless.

John gave a small laugh. He nuzzled into Randy's inner thigh, enjoying the heat of his body and the sweet smell of him. He was so close to his cock, his testicles, and his sweet tight hole. But he focused on the sensitive part of the thigh just below the groin, kissing, nibbling, and teasing the skin with his tongue. Randy squirmed and whimpered beneath him. John rose up, indulging himself in the view. Randy had tiny beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard. His cock had a raging erection and he was stroking himself.

John placed his hand on Randy's, interrupting his strokes. Randy looked up with a mixed expression of frustration and curiosity. He allowed John to move his hand away. John moved up and kissed the head of Randy's cock. The younger man quivered and moaned. John worked his way down the shaft with kisses and licks. He cupped the testicles, caressing them. John closed his lips around Randy's cock and took him in, sucking hard in a steady slow motion.

"Fuck!" Randy said with a shiver. "Oh, God, John..." He placed his hands on John's head, gripping his hair.

John moved his head up and down, caressing Randy's head and shaft with his tongue. He took his time, giving it all he had, passion swelling in his heart. His own cock throbbing and begging for pleasure, but it was not time for that yet. Right now, he wanted to show Randy everything he was feeling.

"Oh God, John, I'm getting close..." Randy said.

John gently slid his mouth off of Randy's cock and then slowly rose up to look at him. The younger man was breathing heavy, covered in a light layer of shimmering sweat. His face was red with passion; his blue eyes begging.

John positioned himself between Randy's legs. His own cock was throbbing with hot desire. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He spread Randy's legs and reached down to run a finger along his sweet entrance. Randy shuddered. The younger man was fighting himself, reaching down toward his erection, but hesitantly bringing his hands back up to his own chest. Finally, he gripped the sheets in frustration. John pushed a finger into his lover and Randy moaned beneath him.

"Oh God, John, I can't take this," Randy whispered. "Please, just fuck me."

"Gotta get you ready," John said, shoving his finger in and out.

"Goddammit, I can take it, now fuck me!" Randy begged.

John chuckled as he pulled his finger out and grabbed his cock. He lined it up to the younger man and gently pushed in. Randy moaned. "Please, all the way. I fucking need you."

John thrust himself as deep as he could go, gasping at the warm, wet feel of his lover's body around him. He was dizzy. He wanted to lose it right then and come, but it wasn't time. He had to do this right. He took a deep breath. He settled into a slow deep rhythm. Then he leaned down over the younger man, their bodies close, Randy's hard cock between them, caught in the motion. Randy held John close, his fingernails digging into the sweet soft skin of his back. He reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of John's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met in hunger, their tongues entwined. When they pulled away, John gave Randy's lips a teasing lick. Randy pulled him in for another deep kiss. Their lips parted again and Randy's blue eyes stared up at John in sweet, agonizing desire so John almost lost control.

John was still thrusting in a sweet deep motion. Taking his time, reveling in this new intimate feel of Randy's body clenching around him. He reached up and caressed the younger man's cheek. It was a sweet gesture. Randy gazed at him with adoration and turned his lips to kiss John's hand. John reached up to stroke the younger man's soft hair. John leaned in for another kiss on Randy's lips and then his cheek and neck just below the ear. He kissed the earlobe, tugging gently with his teeth. He whispered in the younger man's ear. "You're so beautiful."

Randy shuddered beneath him. "Oh God, John..."

John rose up just enough to see the ache in Randy's eyes. "I mean it; you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"You're beautiful," Randy whispered. "So sweet, so good..."

John thrust a little harder and faster now. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He was overcome with powerful emotions. This was not just about sex. It hadn't been from the moment he had awakened and began to caress the younger man's skin. This was so much more. His confession was at the tip of his tongue, but no...no, not yet...it didn't seem right to blurt it out in a moment of passion. He was showing his feelings right now. He would confess them later.

"I'm about to lose it, baby," Randy said, his entire body shaking with need.

John kissed Randy and then thrust into him with deeper strokes, concentrating on hitting that sweet spot with greater intensity. Randy's muscles clenched tighter around him. The younger man's nails dug into his back. Randy was close. He was quivering all over, moaning, his eyes staring at John with longing agony. The younger man cried out, his back arched, nails scratching down John's back. Hot white release spilled from Randy's cock, covering them both, bonding them in sticky sweet passion.

That was all John could take. He gushed inside Randy, giving the younger man everything, his seed, his heart, his soul. He cried out and let the younger man pull him closer. The stared into each other's eyes in breathless surrender.

"Fuck," Randy said. "That was...my God, John..."

John smiled. "Thank you."

Randy looked at John, who was still deep inside him, and reached up to caress his hair. "John?"

"Yeah?" John said, smiling down.

"I love you too," Randy said with a sweet smile.

John froze, his eyes wide. "How did..."

"How did I know?" Randy said. "You just made love to me. I've never been...worshiped like that."

John blushed as he smiled. "You...love me?"

"I have since the moment I first kissed you in that locker room a couple months ago," Randy whispered. "I was just...scared to express it all. Hell, I was confused. I've never loved anyone before...not like this."

John gently withdrew from Randy and lay down beside him. He gazed at the younger man, a smile on his face. "I've never been this happy before."

Randy snuggled against John. "Neither have I."

They lay there for several minutes, reveling in the sweet afterglow. Then John let out a sigh. "I don't want you to leave. I wish we were on the same schedule and could travel everywhere together."

"I know," Randy said. "I hate it when we're apart."

"Maybe things will change. We can ask for more time off to be together," John's eyes lowered. "I mean, if you're ready to let everyone know about us. It's OK if you're not...I'm not pressuring you or anything..."

"Johnny," Randy smiled and stopped John's rambling with a caress to his face. "That sounds perfect. I'm ready to tell the whole world that you're mine."

John's face lit up in a huge smile, his dimples deepening. "Good, because I'm ready to tell the whole world that you're mine." He pulled Randy close and let his head rest on his chest, the happiness of never having to wake up without Randy beside him again making him feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

**A/N: Hope you liked! REVIEW!**


End file.
